


Ship Some Mace

by poTAYto416



Category: Mace - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Panic Attack, comfort after panic attack, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poTAYto416/pseuds/poTAYto416
Summary: Mamrie calls Grace in the middle of the night because she's having a panic attackIdea from Mamrie's book (not affiliated but gO BUY IT)





	

At exactly one fifteen a.m., Grace's phone rang. She had just slid down in bed under the covers, Goose moving into her lap as she always did. She was just about to start her everyday routine of running her fingers through the chubby dog's fur when the chorus of Thunderstruck by ACDC scared them both shitless, almost literally, and Grace nearly fell off of the bed. If it had've been anyone else, she would have been liable to let it go to voicemail, but she knew this call was important.

She flew from the bed and ran over to the phone, quickly pulling it to her ear. "Mamrie? What's wrong?" Grace knew from the fact that Mamrie had called either meant that she was having an drunken existential crisis about why Britney Spears is underrated or...

"I'm so sorry to call you at such a late hour, Grace, but I'm kind of having a panic attack and I need someone to talk to." This call wasn't too terribly uncommon; Grace and Mamrie were both subject to the constant hell that is panic attacks, and if one wasn't calling the other to stay over at her house, they were taking a cool, brisk walk in the early morning with their dogs.

"Of course, Mames, come right over. You can bring Beanz, too, so Goose doesn't bother us." At the mention of her dog, Grace looked over at the bed and mouthed 'sorry' to the bulldog, who whimpered and rolled over on the bed. Even Goose knew what these early calls meant.

"I'll be right over." Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on Grace's door. Bad mood already forgotten, Goose hopped up from the bed, fully returned to her cheerful, playful self, and joined Grace at the door.

"Thank you so much for this, Gracie, you're a god damn life saver."

"Oh, any time, Mames." The redhead set Beanz down on the floor, who yipped happily and ran off to accompany Goose in their dog toy heaven. Grace lead Mamrie to the living room, where she already had countless Bloody Mary's and reruns of Shark Tank from her DVR on. Again, the late-night calls weren't too uncommon.

"Grace, sometimes I hate the fact that we're both straight, because if we weren't, we'd be fucking married, you know me so god damn well."

Grace laughed and shook her head before settling down on the couch to watch some idiot's idea of an automatic wine glass filler. Mamrie shook her head in disgust. "The logistics of that are fucking impossible, even if you have the extendable arm. You still have to hold the damned glass. What the world needs is something that will go out at any hour of the night and buy out the liquor store for you."

"So, basically, a Mamrie?" Grace said with a giggle as Mamrie grabbed them both a Bloody Mary.

"Exactly." Mamrie grinned, winking at Grace, which elicted another giggle from the blonde.

"I don't know if the world can handle even one Mamrie, let alone multiple ones." Grace teased.

Two hours, six Bloody Mary's, and three episodes of Shark Tank later, two very exhausted women lay sprawled out on the couch. Grace stretched, a few joints popping, and let out a soft groan at the feeling. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for bed."

A yawning Mamrie nodded in agreement. "Oh, definitely." She looked over at Grace, bleary-eyed. "Can I crash on your couch?"

Grace furrowed her brows at this. "Mamrie. You're my best friend. You can sleep in the bed with me." Before Mamrie could protest, Grace stood and practically dragged her to the bed where she promptly slipped under the covers. 

With a sigh and a shrug, Mamrie followed suit, getting comfortable. "Goodnight, Grace."

"Goodnight, Mamrie." Grace whispered, already dozing off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence of the early morning in Grace's home was broken by keys in the door. Goose lifted her head from her bed, the noise having woke her. She ran happily to the door.

"Hey, Goose." Brooks said, leaning down to rub Goose in the spot between her ears on the back of her head. His eyes trailed to the living room, seeing all of the leftover Bloody Mary cups. He shook his head, he knew what that meant. He just wished they'd clean up after themselves, alcohol in them or not. He gathered the cups and put them in the dishwasher, starting it, before heading to the bedroom.

Grace sat up, hair astray, and rubbed her face. "Hmm? Oh, g'morning, Brooks. When did you get home?"

When she spoke, Brooks grinned and moved to kiss her. "Just now. I stayed over at Toby's last night, though I guess we both had our fair share of sleepovers last night. She okay?" He asked, nodding over to the mound that was hidden under the covers, Beanz mounted on top of like Simba on Pride Rock.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, she was having some troubles last night."

Brooks nodded in understanding. It wasn't the first time he had come home to this. "You really do a good job looking after her, you know."

Grace waved his comment away, standing and stretching. "She may as well stay here." She teased, knowing Mamrie was awake now.

Brooks chuckled softly. "I don't know, can I handle coming home to two drunk women passed out in my bed every morning?" He said with a grin.

From under the mound, a hand flew up in the air, middle finger pointing straight up and a slightly hungover Mamrie declared softly, "Ship some Mace, god damn it."


End file.
